1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic calculator suitable to learn a formula operation process and a computer-readable medium storing a control program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been devised an electronic desk calculator suitable to learn the formula operation process.
In the electronic desk calculator, when an ENTER key is pressed while a formula as an operation object is displayed, operation processing is sequentially performed to only an operator that is selected from operators in the formula according to an operation priority each time the ENTER key is pressed. Each time the operation processing of the formula is performed according to the operation priority of the operator, a formula element to which the operation processing is performed is displayed while replaced with a solution of the formula element. Therefore, an operation progress situation can be confirmed on a step-by-step basis until operation result of the formula is derived.
In the conventional electronic desk calculator, each formula element to which the operation processing is performed according to the operation priority of each operator included in the formula is formula-displayed while replaced with a solution of the operation processing each time of the operation processing. Therefore, unfortunately it cannot be understood that the operation processing is performed to the provided formulas in what order, or not only contents of the original formula element replaced with the solution but also the original formula cannot be understood with the progress of operation processing although the solution can currently be confirmed.